


Bus Token

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bus, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Gade Emerald - Freeform, Kitsune Ariel, Oliver Karou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: On the way home from work, Oliver dropped her bus token down the drain. Lucky for her, there's a nice man who's willing to help her out.





	Bus Token

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this cute little story based on a prompt from tumbr. Also, thanks to my friends for letting me use their characters. Please enjoy and remember I love you! :3

“Almost home… Almost home…” Oliver smiled, looking around at the small bus stop.

Holding in her arms, she grasped a bag full of new paints and a canvas board. As a striving artist, she was returning from her evening job to her little flat she shared with her pet. There was no one around as the bus lights appeared in the distance. Oliver smiled, pulling out her bus token.

“I can’t wait to get home to my little kitsune.” Oliver chuckled fondly, brushing her short, curly red hair out of her face. However, in her moment of laps, she failed to notice her bus token falling out of her hand. With a cry of surprise, she looked down at the sound of metal hitting the ground.

“No!!!!” Oliver cried, reaching out as she watched in dismay as her bus token rolled into the water drain.

Quickly, she threw her art supplies onto the ground before running towards the grate, trying to retrieve dropped bus token. Reaching her arm in, she frantically tried to grab the fallen bus token, taunting her just out of reach. Oliver started to panic, not having enough money to buy another one, yet needing to get back to her flat.

Oliver whimpered, “What am I to do now?” She started to cry, slumping down and curling in on herself.

“Here…” a male voice said as a bus token appeared in her field of view. Oliver looked up to see a young male with shaggy green hair. He was casually dressed and holding out another bus token for her.

Oliver hesitantly took it. “For me?” she asked, taking the token from the male.

The male shrugged before turning away from her. By this time, the bus had arrived at the stop. Oliver got up from her crouched position, grabbing her bag of art supplies before following the male onto the bus.

Handing in the bus token, she looked around to find the bus mostly empty. The green haired male had already found a seat and Oliver noted the seat in front of him was empty. Slowly, she made her way to the seat in front of him as the bus departed from the stop.

The silence was suffocating before Oliver turned around to look at the strange man. She continued to stare at the male until he glanced up from his phone. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“What’s your name?” Oliver countered.

The male shook his head, “Why should it matter?"

“Because I wanna thank the male who gave me the bus token.” Oliver giggled.

The male rolled his eyes, “Well if you must know, it’s Gade…”

“Gade…” Oliver said as if testing the name on her tongue, “Well, what can I do to say thank you?”

“I don’t care…” Gare grumbled, pulling his phone into his face, cutting off the conversation.

Oliver puffed her cheeks, “No Gade! There must be something I can do. That was so kind of you.” She then put her hand on her face, pondering.

Gade sighed, pulling his phone away. “There is something…” he began before being cut off.

“Anything!” Blue cried, “I’m so grateful that you paid for my fare.”

“You can leave me alone!” Gade cried, burying his face in his phone once more.

Oliver gave a look of shock before puffing her cheeks once more. “You know what, NO!” she said, crossing her arms. “You’re going to come home and have dinner with me!” she declared.

“No!” Gade replied, making no movement.

“Yes!” Oliver nodded, “You’re coming home with me so I can say thank you!”

Gade sighed but Oliver wouldn’t take no for an answer. As her stop approached, she jumped from her seat and into Gade’s own. “Hey, what are you…” Gade said before being torn from his seat and thrown off the bus alongside Oliver.

“Okay, my house is right around here. Come on!” Oliver smiled, grabbing her and Gade’s bags and bounding off.

“You can’t just do that to me!” Gade called before opting to follow her as he had no other options.

Oliver bound down the street till she made it to her house. After readjusting her and Gade’s bags, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, Gade close behind her. The sound of little paws filled the house as a small, fluffy creature appeared and started cuddling Oliver.

“What is that?” Gade asked, motioning to the creature. The creature seemed to be a little fox. It had black fur with red and white tips. However, the thing that terrified Gade the most was the creature's deep crimson stained eyes.

“She is Ariel.” Oliver smiled, picking up the fluffy animal and hugging it. The creature snuggled into Oliver before allowing itself to be lowered to the floor. Gade kept looking at the creature. Once the fox, Ariel, noticed him, she growled.

“No Ariel. He’s a guest.” she smiled before moving towards the kitchen, leaving Gade’s items on the ground.

“It won’t kill me, right?” Gade asked, slightly fearful, cautious around the animal.

Oliver chuckled, “She may kill you.”

Gade began to panic, shouting in fear, “What!!! It might kill me!?”

“Ya,” Oliver chuckled, “She may kill you with cuddles!”

Gade let out a breath before reaching down, retrieving his bag and entering the small living space. “You have a nice place…” Gade began before being cut off.

“Ariel, come here my little fluffy kitsune!” Oliver cooed. The little creature bound away from the strange man and towards Oliver. Oliver, smiled, exiting the kitchen to greet the small fox, pizza and a bowl of chocolate in her hands.

“Thanks for dinner…” Gade awkwardly mumbled, sitting down with Oliver on her couch.

Oliver smiled, “Sorry, all I have is leftover pizza.” She then handed a plate with some microwaved pizza to Gade. She then placed the bowl of chocolate on the ground, Ariel eating happily following.

“It’s alright…” Gade said, taking the plate as he moved over, making room for the fluffy creature. “So, you’re an artist?” he asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

Oliver nodded, “Ya, but I work at the coffee shop across town to make a living…”

“I see…” Gade said, “Your art is extremely lovely.”

“Aww, thanks!” Oliver giggled, “Once again, thank you so much for paying for my bus token. Is there anything I can do?”

Gade thought for a moment before smiling slyly, “You can invite me over again so we get to know each other the traditional way.”

Oliver giggled, “Okay, it’s a deal!”


End file.
